


Don't Give Me That Look.

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, There aren't many tags for this its just Hanni having a good time lol, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Anthony Dimmond looks a lot like Will Graham. So much so that Hannibal... caves.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Don't Give Me That Look.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of Mars' tweet, which you can find [here!](https://twitter.com/sweethannibal/status/1278162186553024512?s=20) SO MARS... THIS ONE IS FOR YOU AND YOUR GALAXY BRAIN YOU SWEET BEAN.

Hannibal swears he has to do a double take the first time they meet, for Anthony Dimmond bears a striking resemblance to the man currently holding Hannibal’s heart. It was only when the man came closer that Hannibal realised he had been staring. 

“Anthony Dimmond.” He says with a smile. One that’s charismatic and alluring. “I’d offer a hand but—“ 

“It’s a double fisted kind of bash.” Hannibal finishes suavely, a smile just as alluring on his face, yet with a hint of cunning calculation. 

Anthony Dimmond is a smart man. Well educated, perceptive, just like Hannibal himself. He’s almost… flirtatious with the way he speaks, with a tone that is suggestive and sentences serving as double entendres. Hannibal catches every nuance of his speech. 

It’s almost alarming, the similarities Anthony shares with Will. From loose brunette curls to a wool coat and scarf, everything appearance wise is practically a splitting image. Only… he’s taller, broader than Will is, with a thick British accent in place of a southern drawl. 

Anthony’s first impression of Hannibal is that he’s an attractive, intelligent man. And his second impression is that there is something deep in Hannibal’s mind that he’s fixated on— or possibly  _ someone—  _ if the way Hannibal looks so distantly through him is any indication. Nevertheless, Anthony keeps the conversation going. Rather easily, in fact, for Hannibal seems at least somewhat interested in him. 

It’s the appearance of the young man that makes Hannibal cave. If Will Graham won’t have him, then he supposes he can settle for someone who bears such striking resemblance, even if it’s just for one night. 

And that’s how Hannibal finds himself pressed against the wall of his Parisienne apartment, Anthony’s mouth on his as they kiss clumsily, feverishly. Anthony shoves the suit jacket off of Hannibal’s shoulders and the fabric falls to the ground in a heap. They pull apart. Anthony gets down on his knees, dragging his hands down Hannibal’s body. His hands find Hannibal’s pants and they carefully undo his belt. Hannibal is focused, but not on him, that much Anthony can tell.

“You know…” Anthony begins, gazing up as he takes Hannibal’s cock out, “you don’t have to pretend. I know you’re thinking of someone else.” Hannibal’s eyebrows furrow slightly, somewhat hidden by the mask he hides behind.

“Don’t give me that look.” Anthony chides, tapping the hardening cock against his plush lips. “It’s fine. I’ll be whoever you want me to be.” He eyes Hannibal through his eyelashes with a dirty smirk. 

Hannibal barely gets a second to process that smirk before a gasp is punched from his lungs as Anthony mouths at the head of his cock, tongue sliding beneath the foreskin as he holds the rest of Hannibal’s length in his hand, stroking long and slow. He kisses the tip and laps at the small slit, precome already beading, which Anthony licks up eagerly. 

Hannibal stifles a moan and buries his hands in Anthony’s hair, tugging at the silky locks and digging his fingers into his scalp, the same way he imagines tugging on Will’s hair. His hips buck, pulling a groan from Anthony as he takes in more of Hannibal’s length, wincing as the tip hits the back of his throat. 

“A-ahh… W-Will…” Hannibal utters as he pulls Anthony’s hair. He can feel Anthony smirk around his cock as he pulls back to kiss the tip and drag his lips along the underside of his cock. “M-mmh…” 

“Tell me about him.” Murmurs Anthony as he presses his lips to the soft skin of Hannibal’s balls and licks up the seam. Hannibal almost chokes on a moan at the way Anthony’s plump lips kiss his cock before taking him back down again. “W-Will… nngh…”  _ Fuck,  _ his lips are so plush and red and wet around his cock, just like Will’s would be. Will’s lips are just as thick, just as red, and Hannibal wants nothing more than to have those lips against him. 

Anthony looks up at him expectantly and pulls off again. “Tell me about him.” Anthony demands again before ducking back down, long lashes fluttering as he sucks Hannibal’s cock, saliva threatening to trickle down his chin as he hollows his cheeks. 

Hannibal tosses his head back as Anthony rips another moan from him, his chest heaving as his fingers grip and tug on his hair. “Ahh… hmm…” Hannibal bites his lip, muffling another moan of  _ ‘oh, Will…’ _ , and Hannibal cannot muster the words to talk about Will Graham, especially not when Anthony laps and sucks so desperately. 

“A-ahh…  _ mylimasis…” _ Hannibal hiccups as his hair, normally so neatly slicked back, falls in front of his face, skin shining with sweat as his hips roll. Anthony’s hands grasp his hips to guide him as he pulls off again to kiss the sides of his cock and now that Hannibal is rendered beyond words, Anthony realises that he’s not going to hear about his unrequited love, so instead, he relishes in Hannibal’s moans and utters of another man’s name as he licks back up his member before taking him back in. 

Hannibal swallows thickly. “H-he… ahh… he betrayed me…” Hannibal huffs as he fists Anthony’s hair more forcefully, gritting his teeth as his brow creases, a wave of anguish coursing through his bones. Anthony seems to sense it too, for he grips Hannibal’s ass through his suit pants to pull them closer, sucking with more vigour, hoping Hannibal will keep talking. Hannibal swallows thickly, biting his lip as Anthony pulls off once more to give him a chance to breathe.

He kisses the neatly trimmed bed of hairs at the base of his cock, nosing at the coarse hair before wrapping his hand around his length. Precome dribbles profusely from the tip as his cock twitches in his hand. Anthony can tell he's close. “How so?” Anthony asks as the tip of his tongue trails up and down the thick vein on the underside of his cock. 

Hannibal’s chest puffs out with each heavy breath as one hand drops from Anthony’s hair to caress his face. He feels the bulge of his cock fill out his cheek as Anthony sucks him down again, knocking another soft  _ ‘ungh—!’  _ from his lips. “He… he lied to me…” Hannibal Murmured shakily, fighting back a low groan as Anthony’s tongue flirted with the slit at the tip of his cock, tasting the salty fluid pooling there. 

“W-wanted to… to strip me…” Anthony lifts a brow, eyes curious as he soaks in the way Hannibal’s hand caresses his cheek while the other caresses his hair. His face is blissed out with pleasure, yet stricken with heartbreak. “H-he’d strip me… of my freedom…” Anthony’s curiosity only grows, and when Hannibal chances a glance down at the younger man, he sees those swollen lips wrapped so tightly around the head of his cock, his brows twitching with curiosity and with one harsh suck, Hannibal gasps and throws his head back against the wall. His hand tightens in Anthony’s hair as his hips stutter and he comes, bursting right in Anthony’s mouth. 

Anthony moans around his cock, almost choking as semen floods his mouth. Hannibal’s breathing is ragged and laboured, heavy-hearted tears of bliss trickling down his cheeks as his eyes flutter shut and he bites his lip. Anthony swallows and stands back up to find the older man crying, breaths hitched as tears flow freely down his face, a dry chuckle erupting from his throat at the irony of having Will’s doppelgänger right in front of him all whilst yearning for the man himself. 

“This Will doesn't sound as though he’s been treating you well.” Anthony murmurs as he brings his forehead to Hannibal’s. He ignores his own arousal for now, in hopes of prying more information from Hannibal. 

“Don’t misunderstand.” Hannibal mumbles. “I don’t intend for this to happen a second time.” 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Huffs Anthony, amused. “Was I at least a good substitute?” He asks with a soft laugh, bringing one hand up to caress Hannibal’s face. Hannibal doesn’t respond. “Come on,” chuckles Anthony, “amuse me.” He brings his face closer, his nose bumping Hannibal’s. Hannibal, once again, hesitates to speak. “You don’t seem fond of opening up.” Anthony observes. 

“In my experience, opening up only leads to betrayal.” Hannibal huffs, their breaths mingling as Anthony drags him in for a kiss. 

“You could at least open up about whether I was a good fling or not.” Anthony smiles as his thumb rubs the top of Hannibal’s cheek, their lips just brushing. 

“You would not still be here if you weren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
